Question: You're at a clothing store that dyes your clothes while you wait. You get to pick from $4$ pieces of clothing (shirt, pants, socks, or hat) and $3$ colors (purple, blue, or orange). If you randomly pick the piece of clothing and the color, what is the probability that you'll end up with socks that aren't blue?
Explanation: $\text{Probability} = \dfrac{\text{Favorable combinations}}{\text{Total possible combinations}}$ There are $3$ color choices and $4$ choices for the piece of clothing, so there are $3\times4=12$ total possible combinations. If we pick randomly, all the combinations are equally likely. The red combinations are combinations that include socks, but not the color blue. There are $2$ favorable combinations. The probability of randomly picking socks that aren't blue is $2$ out of $12$, or $\dfrac{2}{12}$. We can simplify this fraction to $\dfrac{1}{6}$.